Growing Puppies
by nevagirl08
Summary: Jacob and Leah start off stronger than any bond their family and friends have ever had with their soulmate. But sometimes puppies act tough when really they need some growing to do.
1. Mmmh

**(Sorry my 1st few chapter are always short-ish, but i promise it'll be good! Trust me!)**

"Jakey! Please just come on!" I yelled at the huge tan skinned figure lying on my bed. Jacob groaned. I left the room and shut the door.

"Jacob! I'm heading over to Sam's he said he has a present for me!" After that Jacob was behind me in a second. I laughed at him. He got jealous so easy! He groaned.

"I'm going back to bed, don't bother me again," I put on my puppy face for Jacob. The face I only wore in front of him. Only. He smiled and grabbed me into a hug. His bare body was warm next to mine. He pulled back a few inches.

"Leah, I love you so much! But I haven't slept in days, why don't you come and sleep with me…" With that he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed and hit his back. We laughed as he dropped me onto my back softly against the bed. He played with my hair and stared deeply into my eyes. I stopped breathing all together. His breathing was becoming slower and he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss became more passionate, he licked my lips for permission. I let him and all too soon the kiss ended.

"Babe, your all red." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I can't help it Jake, your making me hot," I whispered back. He grinned a beautiful smile showing of his gorgeous white teeth. I pushed him off me and climbed on top of him.

"I know you're having so much fun arousing me. But I have to go meet with Sam and Emily, I wanted you to come but poor Jacob is too tired!" I teased him and I got up. He followed me out of the room.

"I'll be there soon, it's not like I'm _slow _or anything. Trust me." He gave me a kiss and I was on my way. I grabbed the round doorknob and turned it. There was only a small red rabbit in the driveway. Jacob had driven here from his home, to talk. Too bad it was much more than a talk. We ended up getting funky last night. It was so beautiful though! I never felt anything like it. To tell you the truth, I'm not usually that romantic and fluffy. Never. If someone messes up my mood today I'll be back to everyone's favorite bitchy Leah.

Jacob Black. I never would have thought I would fall in love with him. The mean, vicious werewolf that was in love with a vampire's human. And then me, the mean, also vicious werewolf. Except I was in love with Sam Uley the so-called Alpha of the pack. He belonged to Emily. My cousin, my beautiful cousin with ugly scars on her face.

"Leah, are you going to leave? I'm ready!" I heard Jacob call from the doorway.

"Not until your ass is by my side!" I called back at the grinning hunk. Oh my god! I can't really be this "gushy" and "romantic" can I? Jacob went back inside to get something and came out with a small black box. Probably something for Sam.

"Hey, babe, instead of taking the rabbit, you want to walk with me?"

**(Very Short Chapter, but it's cool. Review to tell me what the black box is!)**


	2. Unhealthy

"Sure, what's up?" I ask him impatiently. I was kind of scared actually. He wouldn't break up with me would he? Not after all the stuff that's been going on, right? I mean we've been dating for almost a year. We love each other so much. I never loved Sam like this. Ever! Oh shit! I can't be worrying over something like this. Just because Jacob wants to go for a walk with me! But the black box…Oh No! He's not going to break up with me; he's going to propose to me! I'm so stupid. I frowned, how could I not know! I shook my head.

"Leah, it's nothing bad I promise! It's actually something really good and happy. I hope you don't get mad at me." He said lifting up his head to look at me grinning. We were halfway to Sam's house by now. Jacob had stopped in the middle of the dirt road. And I right beside him. I turned to face him my eyes twitching from the bright sun.

"No bloodsuckers out today," I told him and he chuckled loud echoing through the distance.

"Yup, just the more great." He said, "You want to know something greater?"

"Umm, what?" I asked already knowing. He put his hand to his pocket and told me to close my eyes. I was nauseous. My heart was thumping through my shirt. I wanted to scream.

"You can open now," He said I opened my eyes. He was kneeled on the ground and there in his palm was the black box opened with a beautiful diamond ring. I gasped and started to cry. No! I can't let my guard down. Oh no please don't-

"Leah Clearwater, you are the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" I gasped again, and started to cry, NO! I'm not the one to cry! This is not me! I took the black box to look at the ring, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh yes! Jacob, yes! Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!" He smiled and kissed me. Tears were streaming down both our faces. This can't be happening. Jacob Black crying?! Leah Clearwater crying?! Unbelievable! But then again it was believable. Cause deep deep down, we were people with normal people emotions.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"I don't think I can do this Jacob," I told my fiancé.

"Okay, I'll do it for you," Jacob said grabbing my plate from in front of me. I laughed and smiled. But then frowned again.

"Not eating, Jacob! I mean getting married…" He was perfectly still, the chicken still poking out from his cheek making him look funny but really serious at the same time.

"Umm, so you _don't _want to marry me?" He asked in a serial tone. Ugh! Here we go again! We've been fighting about this for the past week, we don't know if we could make it.

"Of course, I do, Jacob! Do you always have to act so…so…annoying? I love you, Jacob!" I yelled at him, non-intentionally, "It's just that I don't know if I'm really ready! If _you're_ ready!" I told him. He was still motionless. But he got up and walked outside.

I put our dishes away and almost broke them. He makes me SO mad sometimes! He just doesn't get that this is hard for me! I was almost done when I puked for the millionth time in two weeks. The smell was disgusting and all over the washed dishes, too!

I quickly cleaned it all up and jumped into the shower. I have no idea why I'm puking so badly? I don't feel all sick…maybe…I don't know? I washed my hair and my body and was out into my room in less then five minutes.

"Leah," the voice startled me. It was Jacob. He was sick looking, like he might need to puke too.

"Are you okay, Jacob? Yu look really bad! Do you need some Leah Healing?" I sat next to him on the bed, still in towels.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got all pissed off back in the kitchen. It's just…we've been fighting for awhile and I don't think it's healthy for us." He said quietly. Healthy? What the? I understood barely. I mean yeah…we fight. Just like all the other relationships out there…but hello? Healthy?

"I love you, Leah." Jacob smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I love you, too." And he gave me a hug and left.


	3. Visit to the Cullens

"Oh, i don't feel good, Jacob," I moaned and then threw up again in the toilet. He watched me blankly. I was furious at him. I was sick and all he could do was stare at me.

I puked another time. The smell was of macaroni and cheese mixed with tapioca pudding and pepperoni pizza. I got off my knee and pressed the flush button. The sound was soothing to me for some reason. Flushed. I didn't look at Jacob, I was too mad at him. I looked in the mirror. My face was okay. My hair was all wavy and long. My eyebrows were slightly bushy from not getting them done in awhile. My eyes were the same dark brown and my mouth…yuck! I quickly washed my teeth and tongue.

"Babe, I think you should see Carlisle…" I heard Jacob say from the bedroom. I almost puked again. He wants me to see the leech doctor? Yeah, Right Jacob!

"You're kidding right?" I asked him with my bitchy Leah attitude. He noticed it.

"Leah, don't act like that. I don't want you getting any more sick and if you go to the tribal clinic they'll find our blood is different and stuff, remember?" I sighed. He was right. If I didn't go I'd probably die from puking all my stomach acid up. I really hate bloodsuckers though.

"Umm…" I started and I saw Jacob perk up a little bit. "Okay, but only for you." I almost gagged on how lovey dovey that sounded. He smiled and came to give me a hug. I refused it though.

"Sorry, I don't want to get you sick and plus I stink!" I told him laughing. He joined in to; his smile made my heartthrob and his laugh made it hurt worse.

"Okay, but after you're ready we're going over together, okay?" He asked me, "I'm going to call Edward now, okay?" I nodded and started to strip off my clothing. I started the shower and climbed in. It looked like I was gaining some weight. Gross! If I keep eating like Jacob and the pack, I'll weigh more then Jacob and Paul put together!

I heard Jacob talking to Edward loudly. He was arguing with him. I laughed quietly. I finally was done and walked out from the shower. The mirror was steamed up and the floor was slightly wet.

"Leah, you ready?" Jacob asked me. I sighed and walked into the bedroom without a towel. Jacob howled. I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I growled at him. I got to my dresser and found my old jeans and a tank top. I put them on swiftly and walked toward Jacob. He was watching me every move. I pushed him onto the bed. I smiled grimly at him.

"So, you want to play dirty?" I asked him with my Sexy Leah attitude. He liked this and grabbed my lips with his. I resisted the temptation to make love with him or even have to dirty of a make out scene. I stopped, gasping for air. I frowned.

"Now, you're going to get sick," I told him in a sad tone, "Sorry. I liked it though." He frowned and then smiled again then frowned…again. It was hilarious. I had to laugh at his confused expression, too. He was looking angry now. So I stopped.

"Should we go now?" I asked him maybe a little too harshly. He grabbed my waist and got up from the bed. He squeezed me tighter. I could hardly breath. He stopped.

"Yeah. We should go now." He said kissing my forehead. I grabbed his hand from my waist and held it. I looked up at him and walked out of the room with my fiancés hand intertwined with mine.

LATER--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well you're not sick…" The leech doc told me but every other leech and werewolf heard. So I glared at all of them. Especially the blonde bloodsucker.

"But we do have a surprise…" I stared anxiously at Carlisle. So did everyone else except the leeches named Edward and Alice. They were silently talking in their weird way. Ugh.

"Well, what is it!?" Jacob and I asked at the same time, anxious.


End file.
